Powered ChamAlien
'''Powered ChamAlien '''is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Powered Merlinisapien. Appearance Powered ChamAlien has a slim body that resembles a large purple lizard with darker purple camo-esque spots all over his body and has a short tail. He has three triangular eyes, the left being blue, the right red and the top green, but the red and blue eyes are the only ones that blink, while the green triangle doesn't. The top of his head is dark-purple, with a spike-shaped fin on the back of his head. He has four-fingered hands and three toes on his frog-like feet. He also has a wide mouth with sharp teeth and speaks in a high-pitched German accent. Powered ChamAlien wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilites Powered ChamAlien can change the color of his skin to become invisible. In addition, he's also very agile, quick, flexible and slippery, making him very difficult to grab. Powered ChamAlien can scale walls and ceilings with ease. Also, he has a long, retractable black barb that can come out of the tip of his tail. As showed in Prisoner Number 775 is Missing when The prisoner pushed a car and a truck at Humungousaur, Powered ChamAlien also has enhanced strength and durability enough to push a car and a huge truck several yards down the street with ease. Powered ChamAlien works well when stealth is needed. Powered ChamAlien is able to using it a Thermokinesis to still great strength, wearing using Night Vision to looks the Forever Knight's Soldiers and Vilgax didn't not appear. Powered ChamAlien also powerful of Shapeshifting and Ehnanced Senses, we cannot defeat the work, it defeated other. Powered ChamAlien work still standing at the invisible. Weaknesses Although Powered ChamAlien could become invisible, his shadow can still be seen, observant people could be able to spot him. He can also be detected by his mana like all other living organic creatures. Obiliving other Sealth Ultimate Cannonbolt, these put a claws at Powered ChamAlien could become invisible, we cannot second, to do. It starts of The Battle War, we did Powered ChamAlien didn't not appear. Ben 10: Powered Force First appears in Ultimate Cannonbolt Revolution, ChamAlien evolved into Powered ChamAlien attacking visual Sealth Ultimate Cannonbolt turning able defeat Powered ChamAlien at down, wearing turned Powered ChamAlien's tail and spinning, were throwing him, defeats Sealth Ultimate Cannonbolt's leg put it Powered Omnitrix symbol, revolution turning back into Ben, and about down. Powered ChamAlien appears in Bivalvan Re-volt, chasing at Powered ChamAlien other sleeping. Powered ChamAlien appears in A Knight to Remember (crossover of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien), Powered ChamAlien still stopping BTUA Gwen get them, Powered ChamAlien and FastTrack at runned other AmpFibian now, Powered ChamAlien shout attacking Knight Vilgax to defeat down, and using turned into Ben can be lost power of Powered ChamAlien backing, it real crosstime BTUA Ben cannot, Powered ChamAlien last appears in Better, in the Powered ChamAlien (crossover with second Ben 10: Ultimate Alien), Powered ChamAlien thanks at Powered Merlinisapien saying good, and believing, Powered ChamAlien starting in Schooled, Ben stilled about Ben 10,000 other only present Powered ChamAlien. Powered Force *In Ultimate Cannonbolt Revolution, Powered ChamAlien defeats Sealth Ultimate Cannonbolt. *In Bivalvan Re-volt, Powered ChamAlien has sleeping, true Proton Saga FLX, Perodua Viva ELITE, and Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 anymore. *In A Knight to Remember, Powered ChamAlien stilled other Knight Vilgax and put wave at body, and turned by Ben. *In Better, in the Powered ChamAlien, last other it Powered Merlinisapien's species other name is Sapiening other planet appearing Xenon-V. *In Schooled, Ben 10,000 presenting Powered ChamAlien, has non-cameo Device FLX appears. Appearances *Ultimate Cannonbolt Revolution (first appearance in Powered Force) *Bivalvan Re-volt (x2, unconscious) *A Knight to Remember (defeated Knight Vilgax) *Better, in the Powered ChamAlien (last appearance in Powered Force) *Schooled (non-cameo Aliens from Device FLX) Trivia *Powered ChamAlien it still name about Proton Saga FLX, phistle only want Perodua Viva ELITE, these or find get Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 in appearing on Bivalvan Re-volt stopping at Night Vision is confirmed. *Powered ChamAlien other shout name leave about Proton Exora Prestige/Prime cannot appear. *Powered ChamAlien that Proton Persona Elegance other absorbed by other Knight Vilgax. *Ben is still other Powered ChamAlien in other from Proton Exora Prestige/Prime, Persona Elegance, and Saga FLX it did not appear. *Powered ChamAlien still watertube other Perodua Viva, Viva ELITE, Myvi Elegance, Myvi SE 1.5, Myvi Extreme 1.5, Alza, Alza Advanced Version, and Alza M2 Edition didn't not appear. Category:Powered Aliens Category:Powered Re-volved Category:Aliens